


Last Night (Jaspar AU)

by KillerQueen726



Series: Our Life As Jaspar [3]
Category: CasparLee - Fandom, Jaspar - Fandom, ThatcherJoe - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, M/M, Party, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/pseuds/KillerQueen726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar takes Joe to his first college party. They lose track of each other and an hour later Joe find Caspar drunk and with a secret to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> College AU. This will be a 3 chapter fic so stay tuned for more :)

**Caspar’s POV**

It was a Friday afternoon and I was in a maths class. I was zoning in and out, catching bits and pieces of a lesson about equations of some sort when I felt something  hit my shoulder. I turned and saw a paper airplane wedged in the space between my chair and my back. I picked it up and unfolded it. 

I turned and my eyes scanned the seats behind me, but everybody had their heads in their books. I shrugged it off and turned back to the note in my hands.

**Party at Marcus’s house tonight.. Everyone will be there. His parents are away for the weekend. There will be somebody at the door to greet you. You and Joe should come.**

**\- Tyler**

I smiled and pulled out a pen.  

**Will be there. I’ll need the address though, I’ve never been there before.**

****-Caspar** **

I refolded the plane and turned around. I tossed the paper plane to Tyler and it landed on his desk. I turned back and sighed. This would be my second party. I was a bit nervous for this one. Marcus kind of intimidated me. I didn’t know him very well even though he was a friend of Tyler’s.  I was just starting to be friends with all of them so the party would go well. Hopefully. I hoped Joe would come this time. The bell rang signifying the end of class and I pulled my backpack on and walked out of the classroom to meet up with Joe. I was about to turn to the hallway when Tyler grabbed my arm. He held up the plane and started talking. 

He gave me a little card with the Butler’s address on it and fist bumped me. “See you tonight, Caspar.”

As he walked over to his friends. I saw Joe standing against the wall by my classroom waiting for me with that same adorable smile on his face. Wait what? I mentally slapped myself. Joe wasn’t gay. He would’ve told me that. 

I walked over to him and me gave a quizzical look. “That was Tyler Oakley...one of the most popular guys in this school” he said.

I nodded as we made our way down the hallway. “I know. He invited me to Marcus’s party tonight. You should come with me, Tyler invited you too” I said unfolding the plane and handing it to him.

He twisted his hands together nervously. “I..I don’t know Caspar I’ve heard a lot about these parties and I’m not sure that..”

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. “Come  _ on  _ Joe! This could be our chance to actually get to know more people.”

“I know but...”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, man. Let’s at least see what Troye and Alfie think about it.”

I jumped a bit as I felt a hand on my shoulder. “What's Joe afraid of this time?”  Alfie joined us in the hall.

“Marcus’s party.”

“You were invited too?! Awh sweet. Me and Troye got invitations during the last class.”

Joe rolled his eyes as we hallway that led to the dorms.“Are you guys going? And I’m not scared, I just don’t like big crowds.”

Alfie shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “We were gonna wait and see if you guys were gonna go.”

Troye walked over and pulled out his earbuds. “Are we talking about the party?”

“Yeah we’re deciding on whether we should go or not.” I said as I pulled out a pack of gum.

We all took a piece and we came to a fork in the hallway. Alfie and Troye’s dorm was on one side and Joe’s and mine was on the other.

“I want to go. It could be pretty fun” I said. “Besides, this whole year we’ve been our own little clique. We should branch out more make new friends.”

“Cas is right, we don’t talk to many people. This could be our chance to get out there” said Alfie.

Joe shook his head. “I dunno guys, I've heard stories about these kinds of parties.”

“Yeah I a lot of fights go down” said Troye.

“Aw Troye I thought you'd be into this” said Alfie. “You were excited when we got the invitation.”

“Besides” I said poking Troye teasingly. “Tyler will be there.”

A blush spread across his face. “Shut up you guys.” Troye had a crush on Tyler and we all knew it. Even though he denied it constantly.

“Well the party isn’t till 11 so we can still think about it” Joe said.

“Yeah I’ll text when we decide” said Alfie as he and Troye headed off down the corridor.

“Okay see you guys later” I called and we turned the corner.

**Joe’s POV**

“Joe why don’t you want to go”  Caspar asked. “Be honest with me.”

We walked into our dorm and I threw my bag onto my bed.

I sighed and looked at him. “I just don’t want to do or say anything stupid. I’m finally my own person not just Zoe’s little brother. Uni I supposed to be different than secondary school. I want to make a good impression and just, I don’t know. I don’t want to give anyone a chance to think bad about me or think I’m weird.” I flopped down on my bed and face-planted the pillow. “Plus I get nervous in big crowds. But at the same time it all seems so new and exciting.

Caspar sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Joe, we can stay here if you want to. We can go get a pizza and watch a movie if you’d like. I won’t force you to go anywhere you don’t want to. But realize that if we do go that you will have fun. And I’ll be with you the whole time so you don't have to worry.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know Caspar...”. As much as I wanted to stay in with Casp and just binge watch Lost or another show, something about the party seemed dangerously exciting.  _ But so much could go wrong  _ I told myself.

_ “ _ And I've been to one of these parties before, they aren't as scary as they seem.” He promised. “They’re so much fun actually.”

I rolled over.  _ I’m also afraid of blurting out stupid stuff. Like the fact that I have a major crush on you. No biggie.  _ I thought. Yeah I had a crush on Caspar. I have for a long time but I never told him. It’s definitely something I would say drunk on accident.

I looked up and Caspar and I could tell he wanted to go. He always has been the more out-going one. I sighed to myself and gave in. “I’ll go. It might be fun.”

His eyes lit up and he smiled. “Thanks JoJo” he said and tackled me in a hug. My heart raced and I fake frowned dramatically at him.

“Caspy get oooooff” I whined. “You better not leave me alone tonight” I said.

He rested his chin on my shoulder. “Wouldn’t dream of it” he said. “I’ll text Troye and tell him that we’re going.”


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kind of a song fic to the song Last Night by Lucy Spraggan.

**Joe’s POV**

I sat on the bed watching youtube and I heard Caspar call me from the bathroom. “Joe how do I look” he asked. 

I looked up from my laptop and looked at Caspar. He looked  _ amazing.  _ He had a hollister  and black ripped skinny jeans. His hair was styled in my favorite way he did it. I was speech less. “Wow Casp, I.....”

He did a little spin and sat down next to me on the bed. “You ready to go?”

“I guess so.” I said. I pulled my phone off of the charger and Caspar looked at me. 

“Joe are you sure you want to-”

“Yes Caspar” I interrupted. “This is something I need to do. I just need you there with me.”

He blushed a bit and smiled at me. “Of course.”

Caspar's phones suddenly vibrated and he picked it up. “Troye and Alfie are ready to go.” He announced and stood up from the bed. We met in the parking lot of the school. 

“Marcus lives off campus” said Alfie. “We can take my car. Casp have you got the address?”

He handed over the one folded airplane and we all got into the car. I sat next to Caspar in the back seat. His face was illuminated by his phone screen and seemed to highlight all the right features. 

_ Bloody hell, I'm in too deep with this one.  _ I thought miserably. 

My phone went off suddenly. 

**Casp: You look upset. Are you sure you want to go? We can say we forgot something back at the dorms and that they can go without us.**

I looked over at him and started typing. 

**Me: I'll be okay. I feel like this is something I have to do now ya know?**

I got a reply almost instantly. 

**Casp: Alrighty. You're gonna have fun, trust me.**

**Me: Yah. Thanks for caring though, Caspar.**

“Okay guys we’re here” announced Troye as the car pulled onto a street that was jam packed with cars. A few uber's were pulling in and driving away as people got out. 

Marcus’s house was huge and I could hear the music thumping from outside. 

The door was already partially open when we approached it. I could smell the alcohol all the way from the door. 

They were playing a Major Lazer song I liked and the gang made our way through the crowded entryway and made it to what seemed to be a living room. 

Alfie had disappeared somewhere and Troye had gone off to find Tyler, leaving me and Caspar. 

“Joe, you want anything to drink” he asked over the music. 

“Umm no I’m good” I said. 

“Stay right here Joe, I’m going to the kitchen really quick. I think it’s just through there” he gestured to a doorway crowded with people dancing around with red cups in their hands.

“Caspar wait” I said frantically starting to regret coming. My mind started racing.  _ Don’tLeaveMeAlone. Don’tLeaveMeAlone.  _

“I’ll only be gone for a minute JoJo don’t worry.” And with that he was gone. I ran my hands through my hair and sat down on a couch. 

A minute turned to five minutes. Five minutes turned to ten. Ten into fifteen and fifteen into thirty. By this time I had had a few girls come up to me and try to start a conversation. But I didn’t want them. I wanted Caspar. 

I got up and walked out of the living room. I made my way to one of the hallways in this stupidly big house. I accidentally bumped into somebody and realized it was my friend Phil from one of my classes. “Sorry my b-oh hey Phil.”

“Hey man. Why the long face, you look worried” he asked.

“Have you seen Caspar anywhere” I asked desperately. “I can’t find him anywhere and it’s been almost an hour.”

“Yeah he’s upstairs in a room with Tyler and a few of their friends. I think your other friend is in their too. Troye I think his name is.”

“Yeah thanks Phil, I’ll see you Monday” I called as I walked towards the stairs. 

It was crowded with people. I blinked tightly a few times and held my breath as I weaved my way up the flight of stairs. There were 2 rooms at the tops and then another hallway. 

I opened the door of the first room and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Caspar Tyler Troye and a few girls I’d never met. One of which was eyeing Caspar. It was some bleach blonde girl who clearly had too much to drink.  I narrowed my eyes and walked over to Caspar. 

Troye grabbed my arm. “I didn’t know you and Caspar had a thing” he whispered.

I froze and my eyes flicked up and looked at Troye. “...we don’t.”

Troye’s eyes widened and he looked over at Caspar who was now talking to Blondie. “He must be  _ really  _ drunk.”

_ What was that supposed to mean?  _ I thought.  _ What did Caspar say?  _

“I’ve been looking for him everywhere” I whispered back to Troye. “He said he was going to get us drinks and almost an hour later here we are.”

Caspar suddenly looked up from his conversation. 

“Hiii” he slurred with a huge grin on his face. “Want to hear a ssssecret?” 

I looked at Troye and Tyler. They just shrugged. “Um sure Casp.”

He leaned in really close to me and I could smell the alcohol on him. “I love somebody. He kind of looks like you. Guess what his name is!” His South African accent was thick as he grinned at me.

I was speechless. Could Caspar really...no. No. He’s drunk.  _ He doesn’t even recognize you, Joe.  _ I told myself.  _ Don’t get your hopes up. Just don’t do it.  _

“Could it possibly be Joe” I asked softly, my hands shaking. 

He grinned and took another drink of the cup in his hand, “How’d you guess. You must *hiccup* be a genius. Just like Joe.” 

I froze. “Caspar you’re drunk” I said shakily. “You don’t know what you’re saying...”

He frowned. “Do too. I like Joe a lot. have since second *hiccup* secondary school. But don’t tell him” he whispered his words slurring together. “He doesn’t know and I don’t know if he’d want to be my roommate anymore wouldn’t that be saaaad” he asked. 

“Oh trust me, he knows” I whispered to myself. “Caspar you’re smashed I’m taking you back to the dorms.” 

Troye stepped forward. “I’ll drive you. Alfie left his keys with me and god only knows where he could be.”

“Thanks Troye. Come on mate, lets get you away from this place” I said to Caspar and Troye.

**-Time Skip-**

We pulled into the driveway and Caspar and I got out of the car. Troye rolled down the window. “Good luck man” he said. 

I just smiled. “Thanks. I’ll need it. Have fun with Tyler” I winked, earning an eye roll from Troye as the car pulled out from the driveway. 

Caspar and I eventually made it to our flat after he insisting that we go down down the left corridor when our dorm was on the right. 

**-Another Time Skip-**

I’d gotten Caspar into a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and he was laying in his bed and I sat next to him. He had fallen asleep. Tomorrow he was going to have one hell of a hang over and a lot of explaining to do. This was going to be fun. 


	3. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I told ya I loved ya. Woke up blamed it on the vodka. I genuinely thought I was dying. And I could see that smile you were hiding. - Lucy Spraggan (Last Night) Look it up it's a hilarious song.

**Caspar’s POV**

I woke up with an awful headache. I rolled over and Joe was sitting next to me with his laptop on his knees. 

“It’s about time you woke up” he said with a smirk. 

I groaned. “What time is it Joe?”

“Half past noon.” He replied without looking up. “How do you feel, mate?”

“I think I’m dying” I said. “This is what it feels like to die, my body is on fire.”

“Spoken like a true lad. You were completely hammered last night” he said. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  _ What was so funny? _

“Oh gosh Joe, did I say anything embarrassing” I asked. 

“Well let’s just say you were drunk off your arse and told me, Troye, and Tyler a few secrets.”

_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? What secret could I possi-oh no. Nonono. _

“Joe what did I tell you” I demanded. “Joe.” He continued to look at his computer screen but he cracked a smile. “Joe look at me, what happened last night?” 

He didn’t answer. “Joe I know you can hear me” I groaned.

“I’ll tell you later” he said. “Let’s go get breakfast and some pain killers. We have a lot to talk about.”

My eyes darted up to him.  _ I told him.  _ I thought in horror.  _ I told him.  _

“Joe I cannot move. I’m not going anywhere” I said with a laugh trying not to show what was on my mind. 

“I’ll go then. There's a starbucks and a drugstore about five minutes from campus, I’ll be back in fifteen.” 

I smiled broadly. “Thank youuu” I called. 

He got up from the bed. “You’re lucky I love you” he said grabbing his keys off of the counter. 

“Love you too” I called as he headed out. 

He turned back and looked at me, his body almost out the door. The smirk on his face was undeniable. “I know.” 

My eyes widened and I was about to call out to him but he'd already closed the door. 

I leaned over and grabbed my phone off of the side table. 

 

**Me: Joe what do you mean ‘you know’???**

**_Read 12:45_ **

 

**JoJo: I’m driving Caspy. You wouldn’t want me to text and crash, would you? xx**

 

**Me: Touche. How does hot chocolate sound?**

 

**JoJo: Great. I’ll pick up something for hangovers too.**

 

**Me: You’re a legend Joe.**

 

I decided to test something.

 

**Me: Love you.**

 

**JoJo: Trust me, I know xxx**

I groaned. Why was he being like this? I managed to get myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I showered and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I began pacing around the room. 

“He knows.” I said to myself. ”He knows how I feel about him. I don’t even remember half of what I said. He’s probably going to make fun of me that's why he was being so smiley- damn my head hurts. Ughh what am I going to say when he gets back” I complained. I had a habit of talking to myself when I was nervous. “It’s not like I can just be like Hi Joe guess what I’m in love with everything about you. He’d probably think I’m crazy.”

I stopped in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. “Joe I don’t know what I said last night but what I do know is that I love you. You’re so amazing and incredible and adorable and talented and you’re always there for me and I...I...jeez I’m so stupid what am I thinking Joe is straight. He’s probably going to find somewhere else to live” I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall by my bed. “He deserves better than me. So much better.”

I heard a noise at the door and my heart sped up a million miles per hour as I made eye contact with Joe. “Caspar...”

Without responding I turned and ran into the bathroom.

**Joe’s POV**

I was walking up the stairs to the dorm. I had gotten two hot chocolates and some blueberry scones at starbucks and the strongest stuff that the drugstore had for hangovers because God knows Casp was gonna need it. 

I walked into the dorm and saw Caspar standing at the mirror. He was talking into it like he did when he was nervous. “You’re so amazing and incredible and adorable and talented and you’re always there for me and I...I...jeez I’m so stupid what am I thinking Joe is straight. He’s probably going to find somewhere else to live.”

I could feel my heart breaking for him.

“He deserves better than me. So much better.”

“Caspar” I said softly.

He jumped a little and turned to look at me. It looked like he was about to cry. He just turned and hurried into the bathroom.

I set down the bags and went after him. I knocked on the door tentatively. “C-Caspar? Come out here.”

“No.” He said. “You’re going to hate me.”

I put my back to the door and slid down, drawing my knees up to my chest. “How could I be mad at you? Caspar last night” I took a deep breathe. Y _ ou just have to go for it, Joe. Stop hiding. Tell him how you feel.  _ I thought.

“Last night you were really drunk and didn’t recognize me. You asked me if you could tell me a secret and proceeded to tell me you loved somebody. You said they looked like me and when I guess me you said I was correct. You said you were worried I would leave because I wasn’t gay and you thought I would be weirded out. But you couldn’t be more wrong.”

“What do you mean” Caspar asked from the other side of the door.

“I love you, Caspar. As more than a best friend. I can’t even begin to explain how brilliant you are.” I stood up. “I just...never knew how to tell you so I never did.”

The door opened and Caspar grabbed my hand pushed me against the door. At first I thought he was going to be angry but the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and his hand was on my waist. I leaned into the kiss and I could feel him smile.

He pulled away and pushed his head forehead against mine. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

I smirked and leaned up so we were almost kissing. “Do it again” I whispered and he closed the gap between us.

**-Time skip-**

We were laying on the couch eating breakfast and I was sitting next to Caspar laying my head on his shoulder. We were watching If I Stay. “Joe” he asked softly.

I looked up at him in question as I sipped my hot chocolate. “I have a question for you.”

My heart began to race. He was going to ask me out. I’d been waiting so long for this moment.

“Do you...like puppies?”

I glared at him. He looked down at me and laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re mad JoJo. I’m lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?”

I set my cup down on the table and turned to face him. “Yes”. He leaned down and and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for a kiss. He tasted like chocolate and it was wonderful.

  
  
**End ^.^**


End file.
